Return To the Death School
by ThatMentalEagle
Summary: When Naho receives a message from someone in desperate need she heads back to heavenly host with three others to find a dead person and save his life. Rated T for swearing. OC x Naho and a tiny bit of Yoshiki x Ayumi
1. Samuel's request

(Hey guys and welcome to a new corpse party story! This time we meet... Me? I mean sure I work from heavenly host but it's about me? I guess you'll learn about me some more. Well, here you go I guess...)

"Naho?" Taguchi said as he peered into Naho's room. "Hey Taguchi. I'm glad your here." She replied in a somewhat sad tone.

"What do you need?"

"There's another Heavenly host victim. Listen to this recording that was sent to me." Naho ordered as she played an audio file on her laptop.

*Hello, my name is Samuel and I am dead. Great start... I am a dead student trapped inside heavenly host and require your help Ms Saenoki. I have found a way to come back to life through better means than the book of shadows. I wish for you to bring your assistant Taguchi and two other people, Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki. You will have large difficulty finding them without the instructions I sent on this email. I have sent photos to prove where I am and need you to hurry. This place is ge- damnit. Get here soon, I have to go. The new leader is here. Use the instructions and the code is-*

Naho and Taguchi looked at the instructions before beginning to pack what they would need.

"I remember those two. They resurrected us and disappeared. Let's go find them." Naho said, picking up the bag and the 'extra item' this person had left them and picking up the printed copy of the Sachiko ever after doll. "Want to write a note for Kibiki?"

"It's fine Taguchi, we need to help this boy. Didn't he want Yoshiki and Ayumi?" Naho asked while looking into Taguchi's eyes. Taguchi nodded to answer her question and they walked out her front door, reading the sheet that the dead student had sent them as they headed into town.

xxxxxxxxxx 3 HOURS LATER xxxxxxx

DING DONG

Naho and Taguchi waited as they saw a blonde man walk to the door and asking "who's there?"

"I am Naho Saenoki, I would like to speak to you and your friend, Mr Kishinuma." Naho replied before seeing the man freeze through the window.

"...Naho? Come on in, take a seat."

Yoshiki replied as Taguchi and Naho headed into the front room.

(So you know who's speaking it's only Naho and Yoshiki. Taguchi is looking around.)

"Where is-"

"Ayumi's in the bath"

"Ah, ok. Yoshiki, we desperately need your help."

"What with? I'm not really a spiritual person."

"We have received an email from someone as well as a package. He told me to give you this package and...

Ask if you will come with us to heavenly host."

"What did you just say? You want to go back into the place where my friends died even though it should no longer exist? We destroyed the Nehan!"

"I know but there is somehow a new one! This person said he needed you. Open the package and tell us what it is."

Yoshiki picked the package up from where he left it and began to rip open the top of the box, throwing bits of cardboard back to the floor.

"There's a letter and a box with a pass code lock. The only thing in the letter is :listen to the email again."

"Listen to it again? I guess we can. Do you have a computer?"

"Yeah, follow me."

Naho nodded and tapped Taguchi. He had been looking around the room, staring at the books by kibiki on the wall. They followed Yoshiki into what looked like an office as he open up his email. Naho logged him out and signed in before opening the email. She started the audio file again.

*Hello Yoshiki and/or Ayumi, thank you for finding them Naho by the way. Now, I require you four to return to heavenly host via this special proxy doll that Naho has with her, the code for the box is 1973 and inside you will find essential items for outside of the school as well as inside. There will be a drink which Ayumi must consume to stay sane inside the school. Once you drink it you will have more capacity to hear them but only when you want. The second is a charm that will revive me. I need this most importantly as there is only 5 left in existence. The third is a flashlight that will reveal hidden paths. As crazy as it sounds you will be able to find invisible doors and traps this way. There are ten batteries inside. The final item is a bottle of water for each person. I don't believe that I need to explain those.

Before I go be sure to stay away fr- ~crash~ ~moan~*

"Well, I guess we have to. I'll get this drink to Ayumi and explain. See you in 5."

xxxxxxxxx 10 minutes later xxxxxxxxxx

"Alright is everyone ready?"

"Yep"

"Definitely"

"Yeah"

"Chant four times and then rip it into four, remember?"

They all nodded and chanted before ripping the doll into four and dropping into the dark abyss below.

(Hey guys and girls thanks for reading!

I hope you enjoyed chapter one as much as I did writing it. I feel like as long as I enjoy writing them, I'm good but having you guys like it? That's a billion times better! Leave a review and maybe follow the story if you want to see more!

Eagle out!)


	2. Against his will

(Hey guys and welcome back to Return To The Death School! Seriously I'm just going to have to write RTTDS. This is going to be a long chapter set in Naho's point of view. I deeply apologise for the long wait. I will be trying to get these back up in time for everyone. This chapter has been done over time.

See you afterwards!)

I must have been here for a few hours, seeing as I woke up in the infirmary bed next to Taguchi.

"Good, you're awake. It took half an hour carrying you from 1-A."

"You carried me? Do you ever stop being a pervert?" I instantly replied. I shouldn't have reacted this way. Feeling a pang of guilt after seeing his sad face slightly depressed me, I tried to make him feel better.

"Sorry Shougo! I didn't mean to, it was just a sudden reaction!"

I guess he accepted the apology, seeing as he laughed at me.

"It's alright, we have to go anyway. Yoshiki has the flashlight. He went to find that kid's corpse." It sounds a bit rude how he mentioned that boy but there's no point complaining.

I slid out of the bed and stretched. I felt the small charm in my pocket. Taguchi picked up his little silver camera and we headed out into the gloomy corridor.

"Oh and by the way, Saenoki, the building is constantly changing about every hour or so. Earlier when I carried you here to the infirmary it was on the third floor!" I can tell he isn't lying because now we're in the second wing. The charm seems to have Samuel's name inscribed on it. Other details such as his age and his school.

年齢: 16

学校: Kisaragi Academy 2-9

(I felt like it would be good to put it in japanese. I wanted a little bit like that.)

There's something written on the back.

2-B

I don't know why I didn't immediately say about the room name on his charm, but I didn't tell Taguchi.

"We should get back to the first wing. There must be something to find there."

Taguchi didn't seem to care what I had said, he just nodded and started recording the new surroundings.

We started to travel through the dilapidated halls, passing gazes at the piles of new corpses that had begun to block up the holes in the floor. Neither of us really wanted to speak. People from all around the world were here. While we looked about, I noticed a tape recorder on the ground. After a few moments, I picked up the small recorder and pressed play on the tape inside.

* "Hello, my name is Samuel -. I have been forced here against my own will and have been attacked by multiple creatures. Anyone who hears this listen to these tips I will leave through the building. First note: don't l-" "Samuel? We have to get going, it's coming b Scream"

"Oliver? Oliver! Damnit! Note one: whatever you do don't enter room

2-B! The creature in there will kill you in seconds! I will continue to leave these tapes around. Good luck!" *

I guess not saying about 2-B was a good idea.

"So we keep out of 2-B. How about 2-A?" Taguchi said to me, giving a bit of a nervous laugh as he looked around the dim halls. I nodded and we continued to carefully step between the large amounts of bodies that littered the corroding ground. It didn't take that long for us to reach classroom 2-A and we both hesitantly peered in to see the corpse of a boy who died not too long ago. As we slowly stepped inside, I saw the name tag of the child before us.

Chris Sta-

16

Kisaragi Academy 2-9

"Ple... Please... Help him..." The ghost said, hovering above me. "He needs to uncover the truth..."

"Chris?" I said before continuing. "We're looking for your friend Samuel. You were both in 2-9? Could you help us?" I asked, looking at the transparent figure floating before us. "why do you care about him? It's his fault he's dead. That stupid charm killed my sister! I made sure he couldn't kill anyone else. There was just the two of us and I locked him in class 2-B. When the others found me, they slit my throat."

He said in a depressed tone. He didn't look happy about what he had done. He certainly didn't feel bad for locking Samuel in, it was probably just the consequences. We thanked him for the information and left.

"Why did you choose to save this boy instead of the others?" Taguchi asked me, giving a confused expression. I replied with a simple "no reason" and we just continued. I shouldn't have lied to him. I don't often return here and it has changed a lot since the last time. I knew Samuel before this and I owe him. He was my good friend when we were younger. He moved to Tenjin when we were growing up and he always protected me from bullies. It seems like nothing now but I wanted to be able to speak to him again. I guess I missed him after he moved. We always went on ghost hunts late at night when he came over to play. I guess I wanted to catch up with him,

to have fun like old times.

(Hey guys thank you for reading this chapter! I again apologise for the lack of updates but I'm going to continue as much as I can! Hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to The Dead Truth And Party Dares! See you next time!

Samuel out!)


	3. An apology

Hey guys and girls this is Samuel here and I just want to apologise for not really putting anything up recently. this is going on both of my stories. I've been busy doing things recently and I'm doing a chapter for both stories at the moment I'll probably be finished with one of the stories a little bit after this notice but again I apologise and write more for you guys soon so bye!


	4. The Old Times

(Hey guys and welcome back to RTTDS! We are no longer in Naho's perspective. This chapter starts off as a flashback. There should be a line to show that the flashback is over. I hope people enjoy this. I'm getting almost no reactions compared to Shipping: the overload. Side note: 10,000 views on Shipping! Anyway, I'll speak to you lot after!)

Samuel took a glance over to Naho, who was fiddling with her hair and ignoring the assignment on the board. He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but this was his last week, he wanted to laugh with Naho all he could. He begged his mother not to move but she didn't listen. The problem with his arm was the reason he was being moved away to Yamaku academy.

(Reference to story after this)

The school bell finally rung, leading to the students crashing through the classroom. People lunged to get to the door first as Samuel waited for everyone to leave before heading out. He walked out to see Naho waiting for him. She didn't look like she did now. Her brown hair covered her left eye and she stared at Samuel.

(They were younger. I know she has blue hair.)

He left his Paulownia blazer unbuttoned and had his climbing gloves on. Naho and Samuel began a brisk walk towards the abandoned dig site. It was their favourite place to hang out. Samuel climbed over the gate and unlocked it, opening the door and acting like a butler to Naho which caused her to giggle. She hopped up onto the building and climbed about. Samuel joined in and slid across the roofing, jumping onto the truck at the end. Samuel pulled open the hatch on the truck, dropping into his little sanctuary. Naho soon dropped in aswell to see Samuel with his legs kicked up, reading some manga. "Hey!" Naho shouted! "That's my sofa!" She finished, causing Samuel to smirk and roll to the over sofa. He picked up his hot chocolate and took a sip. They had built up this place over months. Two sofas, a table, a bookshelf filled with comics and English books which Naho couldn't read but Samuel found hilarious. Being half English he enjoyed the benefit of two worlds. The TV they had was plugged in to a solar generator and a router but they didn't watch much. They would occasionally play games but that was it. Samuel had bought the hot chocolate from the cafe down the street. They had set up a basket system to carry precious items they couldn't hold on to while carrying.

Naho sipped her strange drink that she had picked up from the cafe. She stretched and layed down onto the sofa, putting her drink on the table and putting a charm on the table. Samuel studied the charm and stared. The red and black design smeared across with their names, written in gold. It seemed extremely fancy and before he knew it, Naho had slipped it round his hand, his name on hers and vice versa. It seemed nice of her to do and he just smiled. Neither of them said anything, Samuel wanted to speak but just a lone tear flew down his cheek, dropping onto the table.

They were both happy then.

( 3 YEARS LATER )

Samuel and his two of his friends stood while Samuel recorded a message on the tape recorder.

"Hello, my name is Samuel -. I have been forced here against my own will and have been attacked by multiple creatures. Anyone who hears this listen to these tips I will leave through the building. First note: don't l-" "Samuel? We have to get going, it's coming b *Scream*"

"Oliver? Oliver! Damnit! Note one: whatever you do don't enter room

2-B! The creature in there will kill you in seconds! I will continue to leave these tapes around. Good luck!"

Chris grabbed Samuel's hand and pulled him back before they started to run down the hall from the large ghost. They managed to break into class 2-A before sitting down.

"Fuck, dude! That brute just hammered Ollie's head in!" Chris whispered as Samuel twisted the charm on his wrist.

"I know. We need to leave a second note the second we can. Even if we die, others can escape." Samuel replied, pulling out another recorder. It was lucky he was training to be a journalist. Chris looked at him in anger and smacked the recorder out of his hand.

"Look. You might not care, but all our friends that we found are dead. My girlfriend was ripped apart by that anatomical model in the science lab. You help me or die here."

Samuel pondered over these words. He pulled out his rusty pipe and began the recording.

*Hello, Samuel again. I am with my friend Chris here. Note 2: the monsters are killable. One hit with a metal object to the neck will kill them. We have taken refuge in 2-A and are preparing to enter class 2-B. We will find whatever's in there.* before he could continue he felt the strong kick of Chris' boot hit his spine.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Samuel said hesitantly, sitting up in pain.

Chris lifted the recorder and the pipe.

*Samuel was killed. I will continue his notes. Note 3: The science lab key is carried by a tall blonde man who has no left arm. Next note when I can.*

Chris lifted the pipe and brought it down on Samuel's legs. The screams of pain from Samuel echoed through the building as Chris left him squirming by 2-A. Samuel cried in agony and fear as he was chucked into class 2-B by the science lab anatomical model.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naho dropped Chris' camera and continued walking. She had a friend to save.

(Hey guys and girls thanks for reading! This was a bit of backstory for you lot so I hope you enjoyed. This will probably go on for six chapters so I guess we're halfway through.

Thanks guys.

Eagle out!)


	5. The reunion

(So if I remember correctly I said a while back during Shipping: the OVERLOAD that: I'll make a fanfiction of Ayushiki on its own.

So I should get to that after all this time. But that can wait. In this chapter Taguchi gets a bit of bravery and some fighting commences so here we are for chapter... 4? I think it's chapter 4... Whatever, see you after!)

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked through the old hallway, passing glances at the dead students that littered the hall.

"I really thought that I controlled this place" Ayumi whispered. Yoshiki nodded and replied " a lot of Kisaragi students are here. I recognise some students as well. That welsh kid oliver had his skull crushed in."

Ayumi simply frowned as they turned a corner and knocking into Naho and Taguchi.

"Naho, Taguchi!" Ayumi exclaimed and got up from where she fell.

Naho and Taguchi sighed before hugging the two, happy to see them.

Yoshiki chuckled and they looked over to class 2-B.

"Samuel's inside. I'm going in alone so good luck to you." Naho stated.

The others nodded and Naho slid the door open before stepping inside. Naho saw the corpse of her friend and began to drag it through the piles of corpses and through the door. Yoshiki helped and lifted Samuel up, putting him down across a row of chairs. Before they could revive him, however, the ground began to shake and the four were taken off their feet, launched down the hall into the science lab. Taguchi stood up and glimpsed at his injured friends and stated directly at the anatomical model which stood among piles of human carcasses. Taguchi, not wanting his friends hurt, kicked a metal pipe of the wall and pointed it at the creature before him. With his first swing, Taguchi hit the model, ripping of an arm. The second hit snapped the leg while the third pierced it's skull, spreading fake blood everywhere. Naho stood up and brushed herself off before helping Ayumi and Yoshiki up.

"Taguchi, where in the hell did you learn to swing like that?" Naho asked, receiving an awkward laugh and a "let's go" from Taguchi.

The four entered the hall and stared at the body by the door. Samuel's body had been flung by the quake and it had collided with the science lab door. Naho pulled the charm out of her pocket after laying Samuel peacefully and put it towards his heart. The charm shattered into fragments which entered Samuel's heart and reactivated it, sending a burst of energy to his heart and allowing to breathe deeply and stand up. Samuel was roughly the same height of Yoshiki. He had brown hair and blues eyes which glimmered in the dim light of the hall. He wasn't built but was fairly strong, wielding a rusty, orange katana which emanated an extraterrestrial glow. His dark blue jeans and his ripped school shirt were dirtied and stained with blood. Samuel cleared his throat. "So... Hey you four. Long time no see Naho." He slowly said as he itched his neck. After a few moments of hesitation, Naho grabbed Samuel and let out a few tears. Samuel hugged her and let her cry into his arms for a brief moment before turning to the other three.

"Sorry for the trouble you guys. You caused a big uprising here you two." Samuel said, looking at Yoshiki and Ayumi. Samuel looked down at the floor and picked up a small bag. He pulled out a Belt Torch and sheathed his orange katana, resting it across his back. He turned his torch on and looked down the dark hall.

"So let's go guys!" Samuel said with a chuckle as the five ventured onwards.

(Hey guys I don't have much to say so I hope you enjoyed! See you later!

Eagle out!)


	6. A true corpse party

(Hey guys and girls welcome to chapter 5! A bit of action and some development with the new character. . I hope you enjoy this anyway and I'll see you after!)

Samuel pushed the shelf over the gap and let the others pass through before continuing himself. They had been walking for half an hour now and most of the time Naho had been latched onto Samuel. The group entered the second wing of the school and walked towards the music room.

"Oh, take this and put it on your shoes." Samuel said, handing them blessed water. "Music room is covered in that green goo." They all sprinkled the water on their shoes and slowly stepped into the room. While the others searched the room, Samuel saw an injured girl in the corner. He quickly lifted her up and put her on the table.

"Charlotte? Charlotte!" He shouted, wrapping a nearby piece of cloth onto her leg which had been severely cut by the green goo.

Everyone gathered round and Taguchi pulled his jacket off, putting it across the girl's wounds.

Charlotte weakly took a breath in and looked at Samuel.

"Get out alive... I..." Was all she could mutter before her body went limp and her heart stopped beating.

Samuel turned away and allowed a tear to travel down his cheek. The others kept silent for their friend's loss.

"We can't leave her here." Samuel stated, lifting her up.

"Why not? She's dead anyway." Yoshiki replied.

"Because I knew her. She deserves a burial or at least a place to lay." Samuel returned, looking down at his dead friend. They exited the music room and placed her down on a table. Samuel used his shirt to cover her face and Taguchi's jacket remained on her lower body. Samuel lifted a bloodied and ripped shirt from the floor, putting it on. He threw away the name tag that read "Yuuya Kizami" and replaced it with his own.

They continued to travel until the ground shook, causing the group to be split up into 3: Naho and Samuel, Taguchi, Yoshiki and Ayumi.

*Taguchi*

Taguchi stood up and dusted himself off. He walked along the hall and found a secluded corpse, which seemed to have been smiling at him. He turned and faced his right before falling to the ground in horror of what he saw.

*Naho and Samuel*

Samuel lifted himself up and helped up Naho. She suddenly grabbed and hugged Samuel, sending pain through her leg due to the movement.

"Whoa, hey. I can tell that's bad. I'll give you a piggy back. You can't walk." Samuel said, lowering himself so she could climb up. She hastily hopped onto his back and they started walking through what seemed to be a bunker. Samuel kicked open a door to find who seemed to be a little girl in the corner of the room, sat facing away from the students and Samuel briefly lowered Naho and hesitantly tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and stabbed Samuel with a pair of scissors, leaving him bleeding on the floor and headed towards Naho. Naho run over to Samuel and fell over from her wound before picking up Samuel's orange katana. She lifted it and swung it at the girl, slicing of her lower half. Samuel stood up and ripped his left sleeve off, wrapping it round the wound on his arm.

"Well done Naho. That was good."

Samuel said before being shoved by Naho.

"What was good about that? I thought you died again!" She screamed, punching him repeatedly.

"Calm down! Let's focus on getting out okay? Fucking hell." Samuel replied, lifting his katana and picking Naho back up. Samuel kicked the door back open and walked down the hall, turning a corner and seeing two horrible sights:

A darkened Taguchi,

And Ayumi and Yoshiki...

Hung.

Samuel slowly lowered Naho and pulled out his sword, stepping towards Taguchi.

"Taguchi? It's alright, it's alright. Don't turn around and you'll be fine."

Samuel said, approaching the shadowy body of their friend. Taguchi spun around and tried to stab Naho, with Samuel defending her and punched Taguchi in the throat and kicked him to the floor.

Naho looked away and cried, as Samuel decapitated the darkened body and pushed it down a hole in the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

Samuel said, rubbing the blood of his sword and cutting the ropes off of Yoshiki and Ayumi's necks.

Samuel sheathed his katana and "hugged" Naho, who cried into his arms. "I may have lost some good friends today, but I still have my best friend." Naho said, wiping the tears from her cheek and looking at the floor. Samuel looked around and began to make a splint with various materials. He "put" it round her leg and "stood her up."

"Where did you learn to make that?" Naho asked, rubbing her foot and looking at Samuel. "Before I died, I learnt about it from some girl with curls hanging out in the bathroom. Literally hanging in the bathroom."

The brunette replied, scratching his hair before having a sad look on his face. "If you don't mind, how did you die?" Naho asked looking at Samuel and finding no wounds apart from his cut arm. Samuel turned around and showed a scar on the back of his head. "I bled out after being stabbed by someone in 2-B. They missed my brain but breaking my skull was enough." He replied with a dull tone. Samuel noticed something strange however and looked at it more carefully. He looked at Naho and could see a strange glow.

It was almost if... No it WAS as if...

She was a ghost.

(Thanks for reading guys and girls! I did leave it on a cliffhanger but the conclusion is next chapter! Will I make it out alive? Or am I still roaming those halls? Find out soon!

Eagle out!)


	7. One last E-Mail

(Hey guys and girls welcome back to the finale of RTTDS! I just want to say thanks to everyone who reads this story and expect another story soon after! There's been a break with Shipping and that's because I'm going to write about other games aswell as corpse party so I hope you lot enjoy that. The English-Named people in this are my friends IRL who read my stories so I thought I put them in. Thank you Charlotte and Chris for that! Thank you other viewers as well and you ARE as important as them. Anyway, the finale is here... Or is it?)

Samuel stepped back and tripped over, moving away from the ghostly figure of his best friend and first crush. He pulled out his sword and swung it at Naho who only stood and watched the blade go through her translucent body. He got up and run down the forever changing hall, losing his breath the slower he went. He must have been running for hours, looking for anywhere to hide. He eventually sat down inside a pitch black room, hiding in the corner with his katana ready. The room began to slightly illuminate, blue ghosts standing at regular parts of the room. He looked at them all, they were all his friends. The girl, Charlotte. The first girl that made him feel special. His best friend, Chris. The one person he trusted. His new friend, Taguchi. A clumsy man, but a good one. Yoshiki and Ayumi, the couple and Naho, the person who made him what he is. Samuel stood up and walked towards Naho, looking behind her at the statue.

"Hey." Samuel said, facing the floor.

"Hello Samuel, it's time to end this."

Naho stated, disappearing and revealing what had looked like a statue to be a pedestal. It was one used for swords. Samuel looked around and smiled to his dead buddies before shoving his sword into the pedestal, showing a blinding white light. When Samuel woke again, he was in his normal bed, in his normal house next to his new school clothes. 'A dream?' Samuel thought. 'I guess it must have been.'

Samuel put his clothes on and went to school.

A few hours later he got a feeling of Déjà vu.

"Should we do this charm?"

"I don't know, it sounds bad."

Samuel remembered what had gotten him inside that school. Samuel went over to his friend Chris. "Hey dude, want to live stream tonight?" Samuel asked, looking at Chris hopefully.

"Fine." Chris said "I pick the game!" He finished, nodding at Samuel and walking away. Samuel without hesitation, bolted towards Charlotte and stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Charlotte. I've really liked you for a while and I was wondering if you would want to go somewhere with me now?" Samuel asked, flashing money in her face.

"Sure. I guess. Cinema?" She said, starting to walk home to change.

"Sure! See you there!" He shouted, sitting down and letting out a tear.

'I saved my two favourite people here. I can hear the others saying the charm. At least I saved someone. Right Naho?' Samuel thought. He stood up, grabbed his bag, put a hat on and slowly walked towards his home.

[one date and four hours of live streaming later]

*Hello Naho. It's been a long time since we've seen eachother and I just wanted to say thanks... for everything! I had the worst day yesterday. I was in heavenly host with you, Taguchi and two other people :Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki. Be happy with what you do. I'm finally better at drawing! I did a drawing of you!

/image/1571425/180/

Your childhood friend-

Samuel.

(Hey guys, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. I love you all who enjoyed and mcdermott you better not be my English teacher! I hope to see you, in the next story!

Eagle out!)


End file.
